SoKai Week 2019 (AKA Bliss Week)
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: A week of prompts that expresses Sora and Kairi's endearing love for each other! June 2nd - 8th. Current: (First Meeting) The cute little story of how Sora and Kairi met. -Done for the year-
1. Day 1

Hello everyone, welcome to SoKai Week 2019! This is my first time doing this, but I always wanted to participate in SoKai Week for the longest time. Over the years I never really found out the details at the time so I always missed it the years prior. But finally, I'm participating this year due to taking the time to dig through Tumblr and finding the official SoKai Week account.

Sora and Kairi are one of my very first ships, ever since I was a kid, even when I didn't know what shipping really was. So I'm really excited about this week and seeing everyone's works and contributions. But enough of my yapping, I welcome you my written pieces for SoKai Week 2019.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form.**_

* * *

Quote

Her keyblade made a quick swung at the different targets. Using her imagination, she pretended there were invisible targets to serve as her practice enemies. Kairi mustered up a good amount of her inner strength to make sure she struck each of them, one by one. When she was done trying to perfect her move set, she huffed out all the exhaustion she was feeling at the moment. She used the back of her hand to wipe the developing sweat coming from her forehead.

_"This time I'll protect you." 14-year-old Kairi told Sora in his heartless form. She felt afraid but she was ready to protect him from the gang of shadow heartless. When the shadows decided to jump them, Kairi quickly turned to hug the heartless she was protecting. "Sora!"_

_A gleam of light fought the shadows off of them. Soon Kairi felt arms holding her close, feeling a familiar warmth as her head was on someone's chest._

_"Kairi. Thank you." she heard Sora tell her._

_Looking up, she saw that Sora turned back to normal. "Sora!"_

Kairi lifted herself up after she recalled the memory. Holding her keyblade up vertically, she took a deep breath and tried to summon magic. "Firaga." Kairi huffed out.

Even though she felt like she was past her limit, her spirit persisted on commanding her keyblade to do the job. After a few seconds, nothing came out the tip of her keyblade. Kairi knit her brows due to confusion.

"Firaga." she repeated.

Nothing.

Frustration overcame her, causing her to reposition her keyblade. "I said Firaga you stupid thing!"

Suddenly an overload of fire magic burst out of the tip of her keyblade. The impact knocked the wielder off of her feet, blowing her backward. "Aaugh!" she cried out.

She felt her back land forcefully on the dirt ground. The large amounts of fire magic hit a nearby bush. Luckily fire magic quickly expels itself after being summoned, so it went away before burning the bush completely.

Kairi let out a groan as she struggled to get up. The girl stared at her keyblade with disappointment and failure.

_Kairi shook her head at Sora. "Let me keep you safe..."_

_The two teens gave each other small smiles as they stared deeply in each other's eyes. It wasn't too long before they shared their paopu fruits together, promising that they will be a part of each other's lives for a lifetime._

_"I told you Sora. You're safe with me." Kairi told Sora. She held tight on his hand as she led him out of the darkness. Kairi smiled to herself as they were getting closer to the light. She was the one who pulled him out of the dark void. She was the one who kept her promise to him._

Or so she thought.

Anger and frustration overtook the girl, causing her to throw her keyblade in the distance. Kairi let out a maddened scream, hitting her fist on the ground.

From a distance, Axel was witnessing this and wanted to go to over to comfort her. He was about to do that until he felt a hand pressed upon his shoulder, preventing him from going any further. Axel turned around to see Riku slowly shaking his head at him.

"Let her be, she's going through a lot. And I think it's best if we all left her alone for right now." Riku advised.

Axel sighed, "I know that but..."

Axel looked over at Kairi as she kept hitting the ground with her balled up fist. He can feel her anger with each slam and noticed that her knuckles were starting to get scratched up and bloody.

"She's going through the various stages of grieve, and this is the anger stage. Shutting herself away from everyone, constantly training alone, being frustrated and angry all the time. This is her way of coping and masking her pain with Sora being gone. As her friends, we should respect that. She'll come back around when the time is right. We just have to let her get through this."

Axel nodded as he crossed his arms. "It's been two weeks now since Sora..." Axel closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again, giving his training partner eyes of sympathy. "Poor kid."

Riku agreed, "Let's just go for now before she notices us."

Axel nodded and turned around to walk with Riku. He turned his head to give Kairi one last look.

_"Stay strong, Kairi."_ he thought to himself.

Kairi slowly stopped hitting her fist on the ground. Looking at her hand, she noticed the bloody bruises that made their mark on her knuckles. The girl let out a deep sigh as she sat up from the ground.

"Lies. All that stuff I told him. They're all...lies." she said in a defeated tone.

**ooo**

It was close to her curfew so Kairi decided to walk home. The row of light post shined its artificial light, creating dark spaces in between each post. Kairi paid her attention to the dirt trail, ignoring the beautiful scatter of stars in the night sky. Her blue pupils searched every inch of the trail, her mind led to a flood of memories.

_"Kairi, remember what I said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" 14-year-old Sora told her, holding on to her hand for as long as possible._

_Kairi paused for a moment._

_"I know you will!" She responded._

Sudden warmth began to spread across Kairi's face.

_"W-We're back." 15-year-old Sora told Kairi, smiling with happy disbelief._

_Kairi bent down a little and brought her hand out to him. "You're home."_

She felt a huge lump quiver within her throat.

_An image of the brunette giving her a bright smile took over her entire mind. He had his hands behind his head due to his lazy habit. He looked at her with nothing but love and happiness in his eyes. Kairi turned to him with a soft, loving look. Her eyes dilating at the boy she had known most of her life._

_This was her best friend._

_Her lover._

_Sora._

Kairi let out a sniffle, finally allowing her tears to trickle down on her cheeks. She stopped walking and held herself up on the wooden fence right beside her. Her knees began to feel weak, causing her to slowly sit down on the ground. Her chest felt tight due to the flow of emotional pain that wrapped itself around her heart. All of the pent-up sorrow she locked inside was finally escaping from its clutches.

"Sora, I miss you so much." she cried out.

A rush of tears fell on the dirt, blurring up her vision. When she looked up at the night sky, the stars looked like white smudges of light. She stared at the full moon with a heavy heart.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Okay, I know that was really sad but I decided to use all of the iconic quotes in here since it was hard for me to write something using just one. But yeah, I'm still not over about the KH3 ending so I decided to write this to cope.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this prompt. Please favorite, review, and follow for more updates during the week.

_**"When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace." - Jimi Hendrix** _

_-NinjaQueen33_


	2. Day 2

Day 2, enjoy! This is set within the time of KH1, or I guess I can say before the main events of KH1.

* * *

The Perfect Date

"...we walked along the shore and then, under the moonlight..."

Kairi and two other girls from her school got closer to Selphie, urging her to go on.

"We kissed!"

"Ahhhhh!" The young girls squealed.

"How romantic!" Kairi gushed.

"You're so lucky, Selphs." the girl with blonde hair told her.

"What a dream..." the raven-haired girl said.

Selphie placed her chin on the palm of her right hand. She sighed dreamily as she looked over at the side island. "It was the best night of my life."

"I wished my first date was as perfect as yours." the blonde said.

"I second that. Mine was so basic and typical compared to yours." the other girl admitted.

The girls then turned their attention to Kairi. They were quiet but their eyes were asking her the obvious question. The redhead lifted an eyebrow due to confusion. "What?"

"So...was your first date experience better than mines?" Selphie asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes to the ground and let out a small nervous laugh. "Well, the thing is that...I have never been a date before."

The girls hesitated for a moment because they thought she was lying at first. But when they saw in Kairi's expression that she wasn't pulling their legs, their jaws dropped from shock.

"What!" they all shouted.

Kairi flinched a little from their girlish intensity.

"You mean to tell me that you've never been on a date before?" the blonde asked.

She confirmed slowly with an innocent look on her face.

"But...but you're so pretty! The guys in our grade should be begging you on their knees to take you out on dates." the other girl said.

Kairi simply shrugged, "Nope. No guy has asked me out, ever."

Selphie inched closer to her. "Not even Riku or Sora?"

A sudden flush of scarlet appeared in Kairi's cheeks. "What! No! We're all just friends."

Selphie squinted her eyes at her, hunting for any sign of her lying deep down. She brought her index finger up to poke at her cheek. "Hmm...is that so?"

"Stop it, Selphs." Kairi pushed her away with a playful push.

"I'm just saying Kai, one of those boys should have at least took you out for one night by now. You're too attractive to have not experienced your first date yet."

Her other two friends from school nodded, agreeing with her. Kairi glanced at them for a moment before looking up at the midday sky. It looked like azure blue was painted all over with drops of irregular shapes of white scattered about.

It wasn't too long before the girls shifted the conversation to a different subject. But Kairi wasn't listening in that much since her mind was still stuck on the fact that she hasn't had her first date yet.

She decided at the end of lunch that she'll bring it up to the boys when she sees them later on.

**ooo**

"So, my mom yelled at me early this morning because she caught me sleeping on the roof again." Sora said out the blue.

"You really need to stop doing that, Sora. You'll end up with back pain when you get older if you do." Riku advised, letting out a few coughs.

"Hey, watching the stars at night relaxes me. I can't help it if my roof has a really nice view. Plus, I'm always so tired at the end of the day so I always drift off before I decide to head to bed. My mom mostly gets on me because she can hear my snores all the way from her window."

Riku let out a little laugh, "Now I see why your mom scolds you. You are the loudest person I know who snores in their sleep. She's actually nice with how she deals with you. I would have simply kicked you off the roof if it was my house."

"You're so mean, Riku." Sora chuckled.

"Can you two take me on a date?" Kairi blurted out.

It was such a declaring statement during a normal conversation that it caught the two boys off guard. Riku turned around to her with wide eyes and a questioning brow. Sora, on the other hand, almost fell from his lying position on the slanted tree.

"Huh!?" Sora said.

"Where did this come from?" Riku asked.

"No reason." she lied. "I'm just curious to see what a date is like."

Riku and Sora gave each other a look. Kairi looked at both of them. "So...can you guys take me on a date or what?"

Riku hacked up a fit of nasty, rough coughs. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can because I think I'm starting to become sick. I think it's because of allergies. I used most of my energy just to come over to hang with you guys today."

Kairi understood by nodding, but she was a little disappointed. "Oh, okay..."

"Maybe we can all do it next week when I get past this cold?" Riku offered, noticing her changed mood.

Kairi waved her hand in dismissal, putting on a fake smile. "No Riku, don't force yourself to feel better. It's cool, really, forget I even asked. Now that I think about it, the idea itself is just stupid anyway. Plus, it'll be weird if you two took me-"

"We can just go on a date together!" Sora interrupted her.

Riku and Kairi shifted their attention to Sora. The spiky-haired brunette was now sitting up from his resting position from the tree. His tan skin showed hints of red on his cheeks after his sudden statement. Kairi's glum expression transformed into an excited one within seconds.

"You sure, Sora? You won't feel awkward if it's just the two of us?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "Well isn't that what a date is, just two people hanging out? We sorta do that every day so it shouldn't be too awkward."

Kairi let out a chuckle, "Well there's more to a date than just hanging out, but yeah, that's basically what it is."

"Dates usually mean you go out somewhere to eat or go to a certain place together, like the park or whatever." Riku explained.

Kairi nodded, confirming.

Sora blinked twice and hummed, understanding. "Ohhh."

"So we can just go out to eat or go somewhere fun for our date."

Sora snapped his fingers after remembering something. "Oh! We could go to the summer festival that's happening tonight in town. We can go there if you want?"

Kairi gasped from realization, the summer festival totally slipped her mind. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot that's happening tonight."

Bringing his hands together to make a soft clap, Sora looked at Kairi. "So, it's settled. You and me at the Destiny Islands summer festival, 6:30 tonight."

"Alrighty then, thanks Sora." Kairi gave him a grateful smile.

Sora flashed her a big smile. "No problem, Kai."

**ooo**

**6:25 P.M.**

Sora knocked three times on the front door of Kairi's house. He took a couple of steps back as he waited for her to open the door. His nervousness showed by him unconsciously tapping his foot. The brunette exhaled a deep breath, looking at surrounding things to pass the time.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" Kairi's muffled voice said from behind the door.

Sora nodded and did a quick self-checkup as he waited.

He smoothed the small wrinkles out of his clothes.

Fixed up his wild, untamed hair.

Stretched his soft cheeks out.

For the last thing that he did, he took his right hand up to his mouth and checked his breath. He nodded in satisfaction when he smelled the minty scent of the gum he chewed on earlier. Now he knew he was all good to go.

A minute passed; Sora began to do little movements due to boredom. "Kairi sure does take long to get ready." he said to himself.

The front door suddenly opened, revealing the girl herself. As soon as Sora took his first glance at her, his eyes widened a little.

Kairi was wearing a pink floral dress with a purple flower pattern. She had on brown sandals, showing off her polished feet and painted toenails. Her side bangs were pushed back and pinned up in the back of her head. She had on minimal makeup, with just light purple eyeshadow and some lip gloss. A small shoulder purse sat on her right shoulder. The girl greeted him with an amiable smile.

"You ready Sora?"

Sora gulped.

He never saw Kairi so...dolled up like this before. Soon the 14-year-old began to feel self-conscious, causing him to look down at his outfit. He was wearing a plain red shirt that was a little bit oversized for him. It went along with khaki cargo shorts and yellow flip flops.

Sora mentally facepalmed. He felt so underdressed compared to her.

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Guess I should have worn something more fancy, huh?"

Kairi blinked a couple of times in confusion until she understood what he meant. "Oh no, you're fine Sora. It's just a simple date. I just wanted to dress a little nice, that's all."

Sora nodded and sighed with relief. Abruptly, he remembered that he had something to give her. "Oh yeah! I have something for you."

The girl lifted her brows and slightly bend down a little as he lifted up the hem of his shirt. He then reached in his back pocket to take something out. Sora pulled out a small crowd of flowers, six yellow daisies.

He lifted it up to her with a hint of crimson flushing his face. "My mom told me that I should get you some flowers. So, I got you some daisies on my way here. Y'know, because they're your favorites and all..."

Kairi mouth hung open a little when she saw the flowers. "Oh thank you, Sora! You didn't have to get my favorite flowers."

"Oh no, this is what you do on dates. Here, take them." He handed them over to her.

Kairi took them and smelled their natural scent. "They smell so nice. Hold on, I'll go put this in a vase right quick."

When Kairi walked off for a moment, Sora secretly pumped his fist in self-fulfillment. "Nice one, Sora." he whispered to himself.

Went he heard her footsteps nearby, he straightened himself before she came back out.

"Okay, if we don't go now, we'll be late for the festival. Let's go." Kairi said.

Sora nodded as she closed the front door behind her. The two walked along the dirt trails, passing by the neighborhood houses. Kairi clasped her hands behind her back, looking up at the crescent moon in the summer night sky. Sora had his arms behind his head due to his little habit.

The boy took a good look at his date, gathering up the courage to break the ice of this slightly awkward silence.

"Hey, Kairi..."

She turned to him with a curious expression. "Yes, Sora?"

"You look really pretty tonight."

Kairi's eyes gleamed a bit after hearing the kind compliment. After a few seconds of silence, she made a light giggle. The girl extended her arm out to wrap him around his shoulders. She wanted to make this date the most comfortable experience as possible, for both of them. Sora is her best friend after all.

"Thanks, you lazy bum."

Sora lightly laughed at her teasing nickname. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The two young teens playfully walked towards the downtown area of the main island. Sharing their excitement of the summer festivities that were being held.

**ooo**

Various booths of festival activities, food, and fun rides were all around. Orange and white lanterns were hung up in organized rows. They emitted bright lights, bringing life to the dark night. Small versions of the same kind of lanterns were hung up around the nearby trees. Children were running around, some with other kids and others with their parents, playing all the different games.

Pre-teens and teens that were around Sora and Kairi's age were also walking around, enjoying the rides and simply hanging out. Couples were clinging on each other like it was their last day on earth, and single young adults were with their friends, having a fun time together. Since Destiny Islands was not that big of a residential island, it seemed like the whole town was here.

Kairi saw the lively atmosphere with amazement in her eyes. She only went to the summer festival a couple of times before, and that was when she was a little girl. But now that she is older, she notices the hard work and dedication the town put in making the summer festival look so vibrant and captivating. Sora was really impressed as well, even though he goes to the summer festival every year with Riku.

He turned to her as they walked past some booths. "So...what do you want to do first?"

Kairi stopped walking and placed her fingertip upon her chin. "Hmm...I want something to eat but I also want to go on some rides. But I don't want to feel sick and end up puking."

"How about we go on some of the rides then get something to eat afterward?" Sora suggested.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, that sounds smart."

Sora looked over at the rides nearby and pointed at one of them. "Let's go on that one first."

Kairi turned around to see which ride he was talking about. The redhead instantly turned pale as soon as she saw it. It was the Drop Tower, looking like a physical embodiment of death itself. The ride lifted up slowly and once it reached the top, it fell down at lightning speed.

She looked at Sora, she saw that the boy had blinking stars in his eyes.

The girl gulped.

Sora reached over and took her hand, leading her towards the ride. "C'mon let's go!"

The girl nodded but a pool of anxiety was swirling in her stomach. "Okay..."

When they got on, Kairi eyed the worker who made sure everyone was in their seat securely. She looked over to Sora who noticed she was staring at him. Sora saw the nervous expression on Kairi's face, so he reached out to grab her hand. "You'll be okay, Kairi. I'll hold your hand if it'll make you feel better?"

Kairi nervous state relaxed a bit when she felt a firm squeeze from Sora's hand. "It actually did calm me down a little. Thanks."

Once the worker saw that everyone was on the ride, he walked over to the machinery that started up the Drop Tower. It wasn't too long before the ride began to lift up, causing Kairi's stomach to drop. She squeezed Sora's hand tighter as their feet raised above the ground. She let out a deep breath and gave Sora a smile. Sora shined her his pearly whites and gave her a thumbs up with his free hand.

When the Drop Tower reached the top, it stopped for a moment. Kairi held her breath for she knew what was coming up next.

The Drop Tower suddenly plunged towards the ground, causing the riders to scream with exhilaration. Sora and Kairi's hair flew up as they felt a gush of wind hit their face. Kairi let out an energized scream as she held tighter on Sora's hand. Sora was busy laughing because of the quick adrenaline rush he felt.

When the Drop Tower reached the bottom it slowly eased to the ground. After the worker unbuckled the two, Kairi finally let go of Sora's hand. When they got off, they heard one person from the ride puking in one of the trashcans. The two turned to each other with knowing smiles.

"Looks like he didn't know that you're not supposed to eat before getting on the Drop Tower." Sora said, pointing at the man with his thumb. Kairi nodded while giving a grossed out look at the puking man. "Yeah, good thing I didn't eat something first, huh?"

They chuckled for a moment; when they calmed down, Sora looked at her expectantly. "Is there another ride you would like to go on?" he asked politely.

Kairi looked around at the other rides. She wanted to ride a calmer one this time since her heart couldn't really handle another ride like the Drop Tower. After getting a good look, the Pirate Ship ride soon caught her attention. The ride looked safe but exciting at the same time. Kairi pointed towards the ride and looked to Sora. "That one."

Sora looked over to see the ride and brought his arms behind his head. "The Pirate Ship ride?"

Kairi nodded eagerly.

"Well if that's what you want to do then why not?" Sora smiled.

Kairi began to walk forward. "C'mon, let's go before the line gets too long."

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

The two teens rode on the Pirate Ship, the Carousel right after, then the Ferris Wheel. Due to their adrenaline at a high, they rode many rides and played many booth games. Sora even won her a stuffed bunny when he noticed Kairi admiring over it as they walked by. Eventually, it was getting to a point where the two were starting to get hungry, so they decided to get some food.

The two sat down together on one of the empty benches. They were eating their food as they mindlessly people watched the festival goers. Kairi was eating yakisoba noodles and Sora was eating grilled yakitori on a skewer. Sora and Kairi sat in their own comfortable silence as they ate their food, the festival setting serving as their background noise.

Suddenly there was a pop of light in the sky, promptly catching their attention. Sora and Kairi looked up to see a series of fireworks shoot up high in the night sky. The festival goers slowed their tracks to appreciate the dazzling show. Children pointed up with their little fingers and jumped up due to their overwhelming zeal.

"Oooh..." The local citizens gasped. "Aaah..."

"Woah!" Sora said.

"It's so pretty." Kairi complimented.

Sora agreed then looked over at her. Kairi's face glowed due to the brightness of the fireworks; the luminous colors highlighted her pretty features. He saw the delight and wonder in her eyes, which was a nice sight because he hasn't seen Kairi so happy before. Sora gazed at her fondly, his eyes taking a mental picture of her beauty.

The redhead started to notice him staring, so she turned to look at him with a curious expression. "Is something the matter, Sora?" her voice dripped with concern. Sora snapped out of his daze and came back to the reality of the moment. He quickly gave Kairi a reassuring smile to ease her rising worry.

"Oh, um, I was just making sure you were enjoying yourself." Sora's nervous chuckle made the girl giggle. "Of course I'm enjoying myself, Sora. This is the most fun I had in a while. And having you here with me makes it ten times better."

After a slight pause, Kairi knit her brows together. "Wait, are you not enjoying yourself?" Sora noticed her worrisome nature came back. The brunette waved his hands in dismissal while shaking his head side to side. "Are you kidding? This is one of the coolest nights of my life."

Hearing that, Kairi's nature relaxed, forming a small smile soon after. She reached over to grab Sora's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Sora looked at their hands then looked up to Kairi.

"You're the best date a girl can ask for Sora." The sincerity in her voice made Sora's heart leap. The boy's body heat warmed up his entire face and his heart played hopscotch. But even so, he gave her hand a tight squeeze and looked up to the night sky. Kairi stared at Sora for a few seconds before also looking up at the fireworks.

The white, red, purple, and blue burst of sparks complemented the bright widespread of stars. At that moment Sora and Kairi felt like it was just them two, being mentally blind to the festival ambiance. The two young teens sat in peace, hand in hand, quietly watching the glittering fireworks together.

**ooo**

Kairi turned around to face Sora when they finally reached her house. Sora stuffed his hands in his pockets when they stopped at her front door.

"Thanks for walking me home." Kairi started.

"Sure, no problem."

The night crickets filled in their silence. The two young teens looked to the grass and shifting their feet. Both of them were trying to find the right words to say to each other.

"Kairi."

"Sora."

They let out soft chuckles after they spoke at the same time. Sora raised his hand out, signaling her to talk. "You go first."

Kairi made direct eye contact with him. "I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you for taking me out tonight. Even though I was so pressed about going on my first date, I would of hate for it to be with some guy I barely know. So, I just wanted to say that I'm glad that I got to experience it with you."

Sora stood there for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Well I just wanted to make sure you had a really good time, that's all."

She walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. She studied his blue eyes for a moment before bringing her face closer to his. With her glossy lips, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She pulled away and got close enough to his ear, "Thanks for the perfect date, Sora."

Sora's cheeks redden when he realized what just happened. He was speechless, for his mind was thrown off due to the quick turn of events.

Kairi stepped back until she reached her front door. "Goodnight."

After she closed the door behind her, Sora reached up to touch his lips. The boy didn't move for a moment due to replaying what just happened over and over in his head. Once it came to a point where he memorized it, he turned around and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!" he whispered loudly to himself.

He then realized that he was still in front of Kairi's house so he quickly gathered his composure. Walking along the dirt trail, Sora couldn't help but keep a huge smile on his face as he headed home. He brought his arms behind his head, looking up at the curved moon.

This will be a night he will never forget.

**ooo**

"What! You went on a date!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Since when did this happen?" the blonde girl asked.

"About a week ago." Kairi simply answered.

Selphie clapped her hands excitedly, "Okay, I need all the details! Where did you go? What did you do? Who was the guy?"

Kairi placed a finger upon her own lips. "My secret."

All of the girls groaned.

"Kairi! You're not going to at least tell me who the lucky boy was?" Selphie whined.

The redhead shook her head with a small smile.

Selphie pouted, "Well, the least you can do is tell me how it went."

Kairi pushed some of her hair back as she looked up at the clear summer sky. "All I'm going to say is that it was the best date ever."

* * *

I really, really, really, really like this prompt. I love the interaction between Sora and Kairi in KH1 the most, so writing this was enjoyable. But most importantly, I hope you guys liked it. Also thanks a lot for the feedback and the love so far, it never goes unnoticed.

Until next time, lovelies!

_**"Solitude is creativity's best friend, and solitude is refreshment for our souls." - Naomi Judd** _

_-NinjaQueen33_


	3. Day 3

Day 3, Gummiphone Shenanigans! Enjoy, loves!

* * *

Kairi giggled as she tapped on the letters on her Gummiphone screen. She was busy forming her reply back to Sora while she sat on a nearby rock. Axel was busy training a few feet from her, practicing his fighting stance. Kairi was supposed to be training with him, but she got sidetracked when she received a text from Sora. A few texts soon led to a conversation and now here she was, procrastinating her training time.

**Sora: I'm on the Gummi ship rn and Donald won't stop talking my head off.**

…

**Sora: This is him in my ear, "WUAH WUAH SORA WUAH WUAH SORA SORA!"**

...

**Sora: ...like shut up Donald.**

...

** Kairi: Hahahahahaha!**

...

** Kairi: Sora don't be mean. You should pay attention to Donald.**

Kairi added a couple of laughing emojis. She stared at the bubble text with the three loading dots as she waited for his next response. After about a minute Sora sent her video, and based on the thumbnail it looked like half of Sora's face. Kairi immediately pressed on the play button to view the video.

The video started off by showing the left side of Sora's face. The other half of the screen showed Donald talking to Goofy, not noticing he was being recorded. Sora's camera slowly zoomed up at Donald's face, recording him talking.

_"...and then Daisy said...Sora are you recording me!" Donald yelled at the camera._

_"Smile, Donald!" Sora voice called out._

_"No! Turn the camera off!" Donald shouted, heading towards the phone._

The last few seconds of the video was Sora's teasing laughter as Donald jumped at the camera. Kairi burst out laughing while blushing at the same time. Hearing Sora's lively little laugh made Kairi's chest feel warm. Seeing him happy always made her day.

Suddenly she felt a tall presence hover over her back. "Oooh, who ya talking to, Kairi?"

Kairi jumped up, causing her to bump her head on Axel's chin. Axel retracted, soothing out the pain on the lower part of his face. "Ow! Jeez, Kairi..."

Kairi held her phone close to her chest. "Axel! Don't scare me like that!"

Axel rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I just wanted to see who you were giggling non-stop over. And...I think I have a pretty good idea who that might be." Axel smirked at her.

The girl's cheeks matched her hair color as he felt Axel catching her red-handed. He let out a light chuckle when he noticed Kairi becoming embarrassed. "Now I understand why you were so distracted during training today."

Kairi brought her hands up to her cheeks to calm the overwhelming heat that kept growing. "Axel..."

Axel brought his hands up and down a little. "Alright, alright, I'll stop the teasing. We have been training all day after all."

After Kairi relaxed, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's take a picture."

"Huh?"

"Me and Sora are telling each other what we are doing at the moment and I want to send him a photo."

"Oh, I see. Well if that's the case then yeah, sure. I'll take a photo with you."

"Thanks, you're the best!"

She went into the camera app and switched her phone camera on the inverted mirror so she could take a selfie. The girl positioned the camera out and slightly upwards so she could get some good lighting. Axel got closer behind her and formed a peace sign with a confident smile. Kairi made a pleasant smile with her side bang covering some of her face in a cute way.

"Cheese!" Kairi said through her teeth.

"Heh, heh!" Axel lightly chuckled.

***Click***

**ooo**

***Kairi sent a photo***

Sora eyebrows perked up, immediately pressing on the notification. His phone went from Kingstagram to this text messages with Kairi. As soon as he saw the photo she sent, he unconsciously dropped his phone. Donald and Goofy stopped their conversation and turned their attention to him.

"What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Are you on that darn phone again?" Donald said, wearing his usual grumpy face.

Sora didn't answer them, causing the dog and the duck to walk up and check on him. They discovered him curled up in his chair, with both of his hands on his mouth. Scarlet flushed all over the boy's face as he stared intently on his phone that was on the ground.

"K-K-Kairi j-ju-just sent me a pho-photo..."

Goofy lifted up one ear due to curiosity. "So, why is yer face all red?"

Donald picked up the phone to examine the photo. "I think I see why."

He handed the phone to Goofy for him to see what he was talking about. Goofy lifted the phone from Donald's grasp and examined the photo as well.

The photo was of Kairi and Axel; the girl was smiling with Axel smirking and holding up a peace sign behind her. She had a whole new look; her hair was cut in a short bob and was wearing a pink and black dress with a black hoodie. The sun gave Kairi this glow, that highlighted her features and brightened her blue eyes. Under the photo, it was a text from the girl herself.

**Kairi: Training with Axel! Gonna be as strong as you soon. Better watch out!**

Donald and Goofy turn to Sora, who was recovering from his blushing overload. They looked at each other and decided to mess with him a little.

"Aw Sora, is that why you were so distracted when me and Donald were talking?" Goofy teased.

Donald made a sneaky laugh as he grabbed the phone from Goofy. "I should text Kairi and tell her how Sora is reacting right now to her photo."

Sora immediately stood up from his curled-up position and gave his teammate a glare. "Donald, don't you dare!"

Donald chuckled evilly as he ran off with Sora's phone. Sora gasp and chased him all over the Gummi Ship.

Lifting the phone up, Donald was about to text Kairi back for Sora. "Kairi...I...always...loved...you...since..."

"Donald, come back here! I swear if you message her back..." Sora shouted. Since Donald was short, he hid behind the seats to his advantage. Sora groaned as he looked behind the seats and saw Donald running off quickly.

Goofy was chuckling at their shenanigans but he was feeling a little bad for Sora, since he was starting to get frustrated. So, the shielder waited until Donald got close to him and stopped him by his collar. "Alright Donald, I think that's enough. Give Sora his phone back."

Donald tried to get out of Goofy's grasp but his teammate was physically stronger than the duck. Sora was able to catch up to him, letting out a deep huffs. "Thanks Goofy, you're a lifesaver."

The boy snatched his phone from Donald and look to see if he sent the text. Once he saw that he didn't send it he sighed with relief. As he clutched his phone to his chest, he stuck his tongue out at Donald, who simply rolled his eyes. Sora turned around to examine the photo Kairi sent for himself. After memorizing it, he brought his thumbs up to tap against the letters behind the phone screen.

**ooo**

"It's been ten minutes and he hasn't texted me back yet." Kairi said, tapping her right foot. Axel sighed, "Well he is busy restoring the worlds back to peace. Just come and spar with me for a bit. It'll seem longer if you're just staring at your phone, waiting for him to text you back."

Kairi let out a sigh but nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's have a quick match."

But as soon as she sat up and summoned her keyblade, she heard her phone buzz on the rock.

The girl dropped everything and paid attention back to her phone. She quickly went into her messages with Sora to see what he responded. Axel let out a frustrated groan while shaking his head. "I swear Kairi, you and that phone..."

After Kairi read the message he sent, her cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. She almost dropped her phone due to her heart thumping faster than usual. Bringing her phone up to her face, she re-read the message to imprint it to her memory.

**Sora: you look cute :)**

It was safe to say the girl totally forgot about her training altogether to gush over his response.

* * *

This one was really cute and fun to write. I can relate to Kairi when it comes to basically staring down at your phone when you're texting your crush. Well, 17-year-old me at least when I was in high school, haha.

But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this prompt and till next time!

_**"Every day is a new day, and you'll never be able to find happiness if you don't move on." - Carrie Underwood** _

_-NinjaQueen33_


	4. Day 4

Day 4, enjoy! A.U. day, yay!

* * *

Beautiful Illustrations

Walking hand and hand with his girlfriend, Sora playfully swung their arms back and forth as they walked along the sidewalk. Kairi tried her best to keep up with her zestful boyfriend as she used her white cane to guide herself. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, since it's your birthday I want to surprise you. So, I can't tell you yet." Sora told her.

Kairi turned to him with a know-it-all smile. "Sora, you forget that I have the ears of a dog. I can kinda guess where we are."

"I know that, but at least act surprised when we get there, okay?"

Kairi heard the pleading in his voice so she went along with it. "Okay fine, I'll act oblivious."

Once Sora reached the open grassy field he turned to his girlfriend. "Alright, we're here. Guess where we are."

"Um...outer space."

"Nope."

"Hmm...how about the beach?"

"Uh, uh." Sora shook his head.

Kairi brought her hand up to her chin to carefully think. Her expression perked up when she thought of another answer. "Oh, I know! We're at the local park."

"Bingo! Surprise, we're having a picnic at the park!"

Kairi fake gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh Sora, I could have never guessed that you would take me to my favorite place in the city."

Sora rolled his eyes and playfully punched her arm. "You're a bad actor."

The redhead smiled. "Sora, I knew where you were taking me ever since we left the car. The chirping birds and the barking dogs were a dead giveaway, you know."

"Well, you know I like to surprise you, regardless of you know where I'm taking you or not. Gotta keep the relationship fun and sparkling from time to time."

Kairi walked closer to him, reaching out to feel his cheek. "And that is why you're the best boyfriend ever."

Sora grinned as he allowed her to rub his cheek. The couple got close to give each other an affectionate peck on the lips. When they pulled apart Sora was looking to find a good spot to sit on the grass.

"Alright, let's get this birthday picnic started. Here, I'll take your cane." Sora reached out and grabbed her guiding stick, gently placing it on the ground. Sora lifted the red and white checkered blanket out on the grass and set the picnic basket down. After he straightened the blanket out, he took Kairi's hands and carefully sat her down on the ground.

"There we go." Sora said, sitting himself down soon after.

The distance sounds of children playing, birds chirping, and people jogging by ran through Kairi's ears. Sora was busy taking out some of the food from the picnic basket. Turkey and cheddar cheese sandwiches, various small fruits, small blocks of cheese, and non-acholic wine were all inside.

Sora handed her a sandwich, along with a container of grapes. Then he laid out his sandwich with a container of cheese and one containing strawberries. He poured them some of the wine in two small white cups. For the first few minutes, they sat quietly as they ate their lunch in tranquility.

Kairi turned to him after she chewed on a few grapes. "Since it's my birthday, can we play my favorite game?"

Kairi always loves how Sora describe things to her. Since he is a talented writer, he has this gift of giving her vivid, aesthetic images in her mind just by the way he describes things. That's why she made a game out of it, just so she can hear him explain how things of the world look from his perspective. Because based off Sora's eyes everything sounded beautiful.

Sora raised a brow and covered his mouth that was filled with food. "You mean that game where you give me a word or phrase and I describe it for you?" He muffled while munching on his sandwich.

Kairi gave him a quick nod, like a little kid begging for ice cream.

Sora sat up and poked her nose. "We haven't played that one in a while. But sure, why not? Anything for the birthday girl."

Kairi poked her lips out as she was finding a word for him to describe. "Hmm, how about snow?"

Sora repositioned himself, thinking of the right words.

"Thick sheets of fluffy powder. Soft and cold, but doesn't last forever. Basically, its rain that freezes. Freezing rain that gracefully falls from the sky."

Kairi processed the description through her mind. Since Kairi was raised in a city with warm weather year-round, she never got to experience snow. But she was always curious about it due to hearing people's love for the unique weather.

"A night sky with a full moon." she said.

"Darkness with twinkling specs of scattered diamond dust all over. The full moon serving as the sky's personal night light. It possesses this mysterious power of bringing people's thoughts and emotions out in the open."

Kairi nodded with a small smile, enjoying the imaginary scenery.

"Describe your high school experience."

"Another form of hell with a savory side of teenage angst."

Kairi burst out laughing, "Was it really that bad?"

Sora chuckled, "Yes, high school sucked! All four years, and yes, even senior year. All I can say is be glad you were homeschooled. You didn't miss anything worthy, trust me."

Kairi gave him a sympathetic look, "Aw, I'm sorry Sora."

"Nah it's cool. Riku and I made it through together so it wasn't too bad now looking back."

Some time went by as they went back to eating in silence. Sora figured she ran out of ideas and tacitly ended the game. About thirty minutes later, he was laying his head on her lap, drawing invisible shapes on her left thigh. Kairi brushed his thick locks back softly with her fingers. She had one more description for him, it just took her some time to muster up the courage to ask him.

"How...how would describe me?" Slight nervousness showed in her voice. Sora stared up at her with a raised brow. "Physically or personality wise?"

"Physically."

Sora eyes widened a little as he slowly sat up. "Really? I thought you told me you didn't want to know what you look like?"

"I know I told you that before. But I only said that because deep down I was scared of what you would say. My parents always told me that I was a beautiful girl growing up. But not once have they ever told me what I looked like. So, I always had this hidden insecurity about my looks, thinking in reality that I was actually ugly and not attractive. And since then I thought my parents were just telling me that to make me feel good about myself, not because I'm actually beautiful. I hate not knowing what I look like, but at the same time, I was afraid of how someone would describe me. But not anymore."

Sora expression became serious. "So, you're sure you want me to be the first person to tell you?"

Kairi nodded, "Yes, I trust you."

Sora paused for a moment, taking in a deep inhale. After analyzing his girlfriend's features, he let out an exhale. At this point, he let his heart speak its mind.

"Your hair is like contained flames, long enough to stop just above your shoulders. Your skin is naturally pale, but becomes nicely tanned when you go out on sunny days. You tend to have a rosy flush on your cheeks, giving you this "doll" sorta look. Speaking of your cheeks, they're so soft, pinchable, and kissable, and perfectly supports your cheekbones. Your face has these cute little freckles, that spread across the middle of your face."

Sora paused for a moment before continuing.

"Your lips, oh god your lips, they are full and warm, highlighting your signature smile. Oh man and that smile, every time you smile and laugh you put a spell on me. A spell that makes me fall harder for you every time you do it. You wear this necklace, it's this pearl that's shaped like a teardrop. You had it on ever since I met you, and it gives you this sense of femininity. You're wearing a pretty yellow dress with small white flower patterns. You have brown summer sandals on, along with some cute sunglasses. This is what you look like. To me at least."

Kairi was speechless. No words came to her mind whatsoever at that moment. There was too much to take in.

Sora reached over to grab her dainty hand. He pressed his lips upon her knuckles and looked up at her. "You're beautiful, Kairi. Breathtakingly beautiful. Your parents weren't lying to you and you know I would never lie to you. So, do me a favor and for just this once, believe my words."

A tear rush from under Kairi's sunglasses. She let out a soft gasp when she felt something wet run down her cheek. Kairi took her hand to wipe it away. Sora gave her a small smile, taking his thumb to help her finish the job.

The redhead made a sniffle after gathering herself together. "No one has ever talked about me like that before. Thank you, Sora."

Sora let out a soft chuckle as he brushed some hair behind her ear. "Well you wanted to know, so know you know how you look. Now, do you still think you look ugly?"

Kairi shook her head "no" to him. Taking his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his, pressing their palms together.

"That was the best birthday gift a blind girl could ever ask. Thank you for all of this." she told him with sincerity.

Sora hummed as he stared at her, admiring her beauty once more. He sat up and reached over to cup the side of her face, his thumb spreading lovingly across her cheek. The sound of the light summer wind filled the space between them.

"I love you Sora." Kairi told him.

Sora brought his face up close, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you too, Kairi."

The couple shared a sweet kiss as the warm sun rays fell upon them.

* * *

I wrote this due to being inspired by a Tumblr post that sounded so cute. Since the user who wrote it is no longer on Tumblr I'll just write it out for you guys.

_yolucas:_

_cute story time: my one friend is dating a boy who is blind and they go for walks every day and as they walk she describes everything to him and he always says that "she makes everything sounds so beautiful, except herself, but one day I'm determined to make her describe herself in the same beautiful way she describes the earth" I'm so-_

But yeah, I literally had no unique ideas for A.U. day for a while because I didn't want to be too generic and make a typical A.U. prompt. But due to remembering the cute Tumblr post and getting an idea for it, this prompt was born. So I hope y'all enjoyed it!

See ya for day 5!

_**"Tears of joy are like the summer rain drops pierced by sunbeams." - Hosea Ballou**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	5. Day 5

Day 5, enjoy!

* * *

nightmares and daydreams

I can't stop picturing it. It never seems to stop processing through my mind. Xehanort lifted her lifeless body up, like a toy he instantly got bored of. Anxiety races through my heart as my worst nightmare is transforming into reality.

Within that second he strikes her back, shattering her into a thousand broken pieces. My heart sinks and I cannot grasp the concept of what just happened. I didn't even notice that I moved my body, but I suddenly realize that I'm charging towards Xehanort. Nothing but red was in my vision, growing stronger and stronger the closer I was running to him. An invisible knife stabs my heart as I see the glass pieces that were left of her fall past me.

"Kairi!" I scream out.

Summoning my keyblade, I jump up and try to strike Xehanort. I let out a battle cry that contained all my anger and pain. Of course, he blocks my attack and I take a good look at his unapologetic face.

"Why her!?"

Why Kairi?

Why does she always have to suffer?

When he pushes me off, I lost all my strength to fight back. I just allowed myself to fall back down on the hard, cold ground.

A rush of tears escapes from my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Why?" my voice cracked out.

A blurry image of Kairi's dead body took over my mind.

I can't think straight.

I can't fight.

I can't do anything.

What was the point anyway?

Kairi was gone.

And I was broken.

Forever.

**ooo**

"No!" I shouted.

I woke up in a cold sweat, raising my body upwards. I let out deep breaths, in and out, in and out, doing this until my heart returned to its normal pace. I looked all around the room; it took me a minute before realizing that I was dreaming. Letting out one more deep breath, I wipe off the sweat from my upper bare chest.

Just a dream. It was just a dream.

_But was it really?_

The door opened, Neku stepped next to the doorway with a concerned expression on his face. "You okay, Sora? I heard you screaming again."

Sora looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah, it was just another bad dream. Don't worry Neku, I'm fine."

Neku sighed, "Sora, that was your third time this week of you having a bad dream. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sora simply gave Neku a fake smile, trying to assure him that he really was fine.

Even though he really wasn't, deep down.

"Trust me Neku, I'm okay. It's just a few bad dreams, that's all. Eventually, they'll go away completely and I'll go back to having my peaceful sleep. So there's no need to worry, okay?"

Neku stared at him for a moment. He noticed the bags under his eyes due to fatigue and his body drenched with sweat. With the way Sora looked, he looked nothing like his usual cheerful self. Deep down, Neku is still worried for his friend, but he gave him a slight nod anyway.

"Okay, well try to get some more rest. It's only 1 in the morning. Goodnight."

Sora nodded, still holding up his fake smile. As soon as Neku closed the door, he immediately dropped his optimistic expression into a frown.

Looking to the side of the room he saw that his window was open a bit. The bright lights of Shibuya shed some of its glow in the room. Sora heard the various sounds of the city from a distance, but it wasn't too loud for it to be a disturbance for him. In fact, it actually gave him a peace of mind. So much to that after a few minutes, he decided to lay back down on his bed.

He didn't want to go straight to sleep, for he didn't want to experience another nightmare. So, he just decided to daydream about things that make him happy.

"Think happy thoughts. Just think happy thoughts." he whispered to himself.

Kairi was the first to come to his mind.

**ooo**

_She smelled like the sweet scent of vanilla mixed with the salty scent from the sea._

_I could get lost in her eyes forever. Every time they shined it was like watching small waves swirling inside. Her soft eyes seemed to contain a whole ocean, that never failed to bring peace to my heart._

_Her beauty was out of this world. When we first met, I thought she was cute. When we were fourteen, I thought she was really pretty. When we were fifteen and had reunited, I started to realize how beautiful she actually was. And now that we're sixteen and growing older, her beauty was beginning to become indescribable. At this point, she just makes me breathless. Just one look and she knocks the wind out of my lungs, without even trying._

_Her hands are dainty and soft. Every time I hold them, I have this strong urge to never let them go. Each time she intertwines her fingers with mine, a sense of courage and assurance rushes through me. She makes me feel like everything is going to be okay and I'm strong enough to face my fears._

_She was always unique, there wasn't one time where she blended in the crowd. As we grew up together, she stood out from all the girls at school. Not just from her red hair but her spunkiness and charming personality. There was never a day where she made it dull._

_She always made my days._

_She always brought the color._

_Containing the sun, the flowers, and the butterflies all within her soul. I loved the nature she brought forth._

_She was a princess of heart and she had mines in her clutches._

_I miss you so much that it hurts most days._

_But I will come back to you._

_One day._

_I promise._

_Kairi._

_My best friend._

_I love you so much._

**ooo**

It wasn't too long before the reassuring image and thoughts of Kairi made him drift back to sleep. The boy slept peacefully for the rest of the night, with a small smile on his face. Sora let out little snores as the busy nightlife of Shibuya was heard faintly from his window.

* * *

I know this one is a little dark, but I think this best suits the prompt. Plus I wanted to write from Sora's perspective on the whole post-KH3 situation. Also to show that he is not all sunshine, kittens, and cinnamon rolls. He is still human at the end of the day.

But anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this. Thank you, my awesome readers for the love and support so far!

_**"Learning never exhausts the mind." - Leonardo da Vinci**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	6. Day 6

Okay so I know I miss the last few days of SoKai Week but that's because I went out of town and I wasn't able to edit this in time. I have this one, the last prompt, and two bonuses left so bear with me as I pump these last puppies out. But anyway, here's day 6!

* * *

Sacrifice

Sora was floating, trying to navigate through Kairi's heart. He was searching for any sign of her soul, in hopes to still save her.

"She has to be here somewhere." Sora thought to himself.

There were memories swirling all around her heart, most of her being with Sora and Riku throughout the years. Sora noticed that he was a part of almost all of her memories as he flew by.

Up in the distance, there was a platform with a stain glass artwork. As Sora got closer, he noticed that the art was of Kairi. She was sleeping, with people and things that matter to her surrounding her body within little circles. It seems like every design represented her as a whole.

Sora gracefully landed on his feet, looking all over at his surroundings. When he turned around a door suddenly appeared in the distance. When he walked up to it, he grabbed the silver door handles and used his strength to pull it outward. Once it was opened, a huge gleam of light came forth. Sora held his hand up to block the blinding light. But he didn't let that stop him and continued through to the other side of the door.

A white room.

The plain color touched every inch of the room. There was no windows or doors, everything was closed in. It was just a large white space that made Sora felt like he was in a box. Sora furrowed his brows since he didn't know where he was. "What is this place?"

Looking onward there was a body laying down on a white table. It took Sora a few seconds before he realized it was Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

He ran over to her, noticing that her body was still. When he got to her, he reached out to touch her forehead. Sora frowned as he caressed some of her hair out of her face. Her skin looked pale and felt cold as ice.

"So, you came to wake her from her eternal slumber." a deep voice called out.

Sora turned around to see a tall dark figure. It was wearing a black cloak, covering its entire face and body. From a distance, the figure can be confused for an Organization 13 member, but it wasn't one of them.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, turning to him.

"I am the spirit in control of the hearts that are in limbo. My duty is to make sure that they move on to the afterlife."

Sora kept the stern look on his face. "How can I bring back Kairi's heart?"

"You have reached your limit to use the power of waking. The power is far too great for you to repeatedly bring one's heart's back from their destined fate."

"But...but there has to be a way! I not letting Kairi go, I don't care what her fate is!" Sora shouted. His voice echoed throughout the white room.

The cloaked figured stayed silent for a moment. He watched Sora as he tended to Kairi.

"She didn't deserve this. Why is that every time we are together, something ends up happening that makes her slip away again? It's like the universe doesn't want us to be happy." Sora admitted.

He closed his eyes and turned away. Not knowing what else to do.

The cloaked figure wasn't one to feel sympathy, but something came across his mind as he watched the grieving boy.

"There might be a way to revive her, child."

"Huh?" Sora said with surprise hinting in his voice.

"There is a chance I can revive her back to the realm of light."

Sora started to become excited, gasping with disbelief. "Really? That's great! Then she'll be okay!"

"But doing that comes with a price."

Sora raised a brow, "Wait, w-what do you mean?"

The cloaked figure paused for a moment before walking a little closer to Sora. "If you want to revive her heart, you must give up yours in exchange."

Sora took a minute to process what the figure said. He looked to Kairi for a moment then at the hooded figure again. "So...what you're saying is that I have to take her place in order for her to come back to the realm of light."

The cloaked figure nodded, confirming his words.

Sora turned to Kairi, seeing her body lifeless like that brought pain in his heart. He reached out to take her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Looking at the figure, Sora gave him a nod. "I'll do it. If it means bringing her back."

The cloaked figure nodded, "If this is your wish, then your wish is mine to grant."

The spirit summoned Kairi's heart; it appeared, floating gently above its hand. When the spirit pointed its staff, a beam shot forward towards Sora's heart.

A sudden rush of pain inflicted Sora's chest. He winced and clenched his shirt due to the impact, letting out a scream. Soon his heart escaped his body, slowly going towards the cloaked figure. The spirit pushed Kairi's heart forward out towards her body.

After Sora recovered himself, he looked up at the spirit. "What's going to happen to me now."

"You'll still be able to roam through the realm of light for about three days. But once the sun sets on the third day you will vanish completely. So, I would advise you to say your goodbyes to your loved ones and cherish your last days."

Kairi's heart floated above her body. Sora looked at her to see it slowly enter her chest. It took a moment before color flushed back to Kari's skin. The girl scrunched her face up as she regained consciousness. Sora used his inner strength to sit up from the ground, even though there was slight pain lingering in his chest. He grabbed her hand that now felt warm. "Kairi!"

Kairi opened her eyes, giving him a weak smile. "So...Sor...Sora."

Sora cracked a smile. "You're back, Kairi."

The cloaked figure watched them for a moment, with Sora's heart floating beside him.

_"Humans are interesting creatures when it comes to love."_ the spirit thought to himself.

The spirit of death silently faded away as Sora embraced Kairi in a soft hug.

**ooo**

Sora and Kairi sat on alone on the slanted tree. Everyone was playing around on the beach in the near distance. The two decided to spend time together by watching the sun go down. Sora sighed with a small smile, trying to hide his worry.

The sun was dwindling down, minute by minute.

"Sora..." Kairi started.

"No, Kairi. Let's just enjoy this moment, okay?" he told her.

He readjusted his hand to hold her's a little tighter. Kairi couldn't hold it in any longer as she turned to him with tears trailing down her face. Sora turned to her, he wanted to wipe her tears away but he didn't have any more time.

He just stared deeply in her tear-filled eyes to bestow her his last words.

"I love you."

Kairi didn't even have time to respond due to Sora slowly fading away. Soon his grip on her hand felt empty and his warm presence was no longer there. The clouds shielded the sunset as Kairi looked down at her hand. Tears fell to her lap as she processed in her mind that Sora was really gone.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Three more prompts to go!

_**"You cannot shake hands with a clenched fist." - Indira Gandhi**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	7. Day 7

Okay, so this is my last "main" prompt of SK week. I have one bonus after this then I'm all done. I had another bonus that I wanted to upload but I'm far from even finishing writing it. So I just decided to make it a separate thing and post it later in the year. When I do post it I'll let you all know that it was one of my bonuses so don't worry about trying to find it through my stories. But anywho, day 7, please enjoy!

* * *

Reunion

"Riku please, I just want to lay down in my bed." Kairi groaned.

"You've been cooped up in your room for a week now. You need to go out and get some sunlight. We're islanders you know." Riku replied.

Riku was dragging her along as they walked towards the edge of the main island. Kairi let him drag her by the hand, even though she let her legs walk on their own. She didn't have the energy to fight back due to being mentally drained out.

"Riku..."

Riku turned to her. "Kairi, just trust me on this. I'm doing this for your own good. I understand that you're still grieving, it's only been a couple of months after all. But you need to keep moving forward, not for me, not for anyone else. But for yourself."

Kairi looked at him, her expression hasn't changed much but he can tell she took heed to his words.

"..."

Riku tightened his grasp on Kairi's hand. "So, let's just go to the side island and try to enjoy ourselves for today, please?"

Kairi sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It was out of her character to be so dejecting and have such low energy lately. She looked up to see the determination in Riku's eyes. Honestly, she appreciates Riku for forcing her to go outside to get some fresh air. Deep down she's really thankful for him looking out for her. These days, she has been forgetting how much of a great friend he really is. But it was times like these that made her remember, making her appreciate him all over again.

She tightened her hold on his hand, "Okay. Let's go."

Riku made a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah."

**ooo**

Once they reached the side island, Riku tied the boat on the leg on the wooden bridge. Riku was the first one to get off the boat, so he offered Kairi a hand to help her off as well. After Kairi landed on her feet she took a good look at the play island. She hasn't been to this place about two months ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday, spending her last time with Sora. They sat on the paopu tree, watching the sunset, then he...

Ever since that day she hasn't bothered to step foot on this place. It contained too many memories of him and it was too painful for her to remember to good times.

She turned to Riku. "Why are we here again?"

"Close your eyes."

Kairi lifted a brow.

"Just trust me."

Kairi gave him a skeptic look but obeyed. When she closed them, Riku walked up to her and placed his hands over her eyes.

Kairi let out a soft sigh, "Really Riku?"

"Just to make sure they're really closed."

"We've been best friends for how long? And you still don't trust me?" Kairi inquired.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just making sure they're really closed. I got a surprise to show you."

"What's the surprise?"

Riku lightly chuckled, "Kairi that would ruin the purpose of the surprise. What's the point of making it a surprise if I tell you what it is. Keyword, surprise."

"Fine. But this better be good."

"Hmm."

Riku walked closely behind Kairi, slowly leading her to the "surprise". After a few minutes of walking Riku finally stopped, having Kairi stop as well. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

He released his hands from her eyes; she opened them and she saw a group of people staring at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?" Kairi said, totally confused.

Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Roxas, Axel, Namine, Xion, Isa, Ven, Aqua, Terra, even Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all here. Everyone crowded around Riku and Kairi, acting lively and energetic. Kairi saw that each of them had a certain "look" on their face; like they all knew something that she didn't.

"Why are you all of you guys here?" Kairi asked.

"We're here to celebrate." Roxas answered.

Kairi was even more confused. "Celebrate what?"

Riku walked next to her and had the same "look" on his face. "We're celebrating Sora."

Kairi suddenly felt the hole in her chest open up again. It bothered her that the mere mention of his name only reminded her of her deepest wound.

Sora being gone.

"Guys I appreciate all of you coming, I really do. But I don't want to celebrate anything if it has something to do with Sora. It's just too painful for me to party knowing that he's not here. So I'm sorry but I'm heading back home. I hope you all understand."

To her confusion, everyone's expression hasn't changed. They still kept their zestful auras, causing her to knit her brows together.

_"Why are they all so cheery? Did they not hear what I just said?" _she thought.

"Don't be a wet blanket Kairi. C'mon, live a little." an all too familiar voice called out.

Kairi paused.

She turned around to see someone in the distance. The person's hair was brunette and had that unique spikiness that stood out from everyone else. He was wearing a black and red outfit she knew all too well and loved. The boy was standing at the shore, the soft tides brushing past his ankles. He stared directly at Kairi, wearing his charming, radiant smile.

_Sora._

Kairi took a minute to process if what she was seeing is real. She rubbed her eyes to see if her vision was playing tricks on her. When she took another look, she saw that he was still standing there, his smile getting wider.

"S...So...Sor..." Kairi couldn't even form her words she was so much in shock.

Sora opened his arms out for a hug. "Missed me?"

She made a smile of happy disbelief. "Sora...is it really you?"

Sora flashed her his signature confident grin, silently confirming her question. The girl wasted no time and ran towards him, not letting the hot sand slow her down. Her clothes began to get a little wet due to the wild waves but she could care less right now. When was just inches away from him she jumped into his arms, taking in his embrace.

"I thought you were gone." Kairi cried out.

Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she felt his warm presence against her skin. Sora took his thumb to wipe her tears away. He cupped her face while staring deep in her eyes. "I'm here now and for good. I told you that everything would be okay, Kairi."

Kairi sniffed and nodded. "You're home, Sora."

Sora began to slowly lean in; Kairi followed through and leaned in as well. She looked down at his lips for a second before closing her eyes. Happiness overtook her heart as they kissed. For the past two months, she was feeling empty, angry, depressed, and numb. It was one point where she felt like she was never going to be happy ever again. But for Sora to show up and make all those miserable feelings disappear within seconds, that just proved how much she loved him.

When they pulled away, she looked in his eyes with a soft and vulnerable expression. She saw that his eyes glowed with all the love he had for her. Kairi laid her head on his chest, leading Sora to rub her back tenderly. Sora looked down at her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I kept my word and now I'm here."

"Please don't leave me again." Kairi muffled in his shirt.

Sora wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"You won't. Trust me."

* * *

That was day 7, yay! One more to go!

I'm going to save my final words for the bonus chapter but I would like to thank all the readers who have commented, favorite, and showed love to this mini-series. I know I'm a little late in posting but better late than never!

But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the bonus!

_**"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts." - Eleanor Roosevelt**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	8. Bonus

Hello readers, this is my last contribution for Sokai Week 2019. I had one more bonus prompt for this but I'll just make it a separate thing and upload it later in the year. So please look forward to that.

Also shoutout to sokaiweek on Tumblr for being an awesome host for this whole thing. And shoutout to all the writers, artists, and content creators for their pieces for SoKai Week, they all looked amazing!

But enough of my chatter, please enjoy this bonus for SK week!

* * *

First Meeting

5-year-old Sora ran after Riku as soon as they got off the boat. Sora's father tied the boat on the leg on the little bridge. He looked after them as they were running away. "Don't go too far off boys. Go where I can see you."

"Okay!" Sora and Riku shouted.

The two boys were busy racing each other, testing to see who was the fastest. It wasn't long before Sora passed Riku, which gave him a rush of triumph. Suddenly, Riku stopped in his tracks when he saw something in the distance. Sora was too distracted looking back at Riku, confused as to why he stopped running.

The young boy smirked anyway as he was inches from the imaginary finish line. "C'mon Riku, don't be a sore lose-oof!" Sora bumped into something, causing the poor boy to fall on the hot sand.

Sora eyes winced due to his head slightly hurting from the impact. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bright blue sky. He heard a soft groan as he brought his hand to his forehead. In the corner of his eye, he saw Riku walk slowly pass him. "Are you okay?" Riku asked someone.

"Mmm hmm." a girlish voice confirmed.

"Huh?" Sora said to himself. He was curious to see who Riku was talking to.

The boy lifted his small body up to see a girl sitting on the sand. She had straight red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. The girl had on a white tank top with a purple skirt. The necklace around her neck shined as the sun rays reflected its light off of it.

She blinked a couple of times when she looked at Riku then to Sora. Sora felt something happening to his heart as soon as they locked their eyes in contact. Their curious staring lasted for six seconds before Riku bent down to her level.

"So, are you the new girl that moved in town?" he asked politely.

Kairi was the first to break her eye contact from Sora and paid her attention to Riku again. "I...um...uh..."

She looked so confused, like she hit her head on a rock and suddenly can't remember anything.

"What's your name!?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"K-Kairi..." she answered.

Riku nodded with a small smile. Sora, on the other hand, was repeating her name a couple of times so he made sure not to forget it. "Kai...Kairi. Kairi." Sora said.

Riku brought his hand out to her so he can lift her up. "My name is Riku." Kairi nodded and took his hand. Once she allowed him to lift her up, she thanked him.

Sora jumped on his feet and got closer to the little redhead. Kairi turned to see the boy she bumped into with a big, friendly smile on his face. Although one of his baby teeth was missing the boy's smile shined brightly, matching the energy from the summer sun.

"I'm Sora! Let's be friends!"

Kairi took in these new friends she just made.

"Nice to meet you...Sora and Riku." she said, giving them a shy smile.

The two boys looked at each other and chuckled.

"Riku!" a boy's voice called out.

All three of them turned around to see a boy with golden blond hair running up to them. He had two wooden swords, one in each of his hands.

Riku smirked as he faced his direction. "Want another rematch, Tidus?"

Tidus smirked back, "I swear this time you're gonna lose."

He threw one of the wooden swords at him, Riku jumped up and caught it perfectly. Sora faked yawned, "Tidus just give it up. You guys fought five times so far and we all know that Riku is going to win again."

Tidus shot his eyes directly at Sora, completely ignoring the girl standing next to him. "Shut up Sora! Just watch, Riku is definitely gonna lose this time."

As soon as the boys began to fight Sora turned to Kairi. "Hey, wanna go somewhere fun?"

Kairi removed her curious attention from the boy's battle and looked to Sora. "Hmm?"

"Let's go to the secret cave!" Sora pointed over to the area where it resided.

Kairi simply nodded, "Okay."

The boy reached out and grabbed her hand. He put his index finger over his lips as they slowly snuck away from the two boys fighting match. Riku was too focused on trying to defeat Tidus for the hundredth time to notice.

**ooo**

The two children entered the cave, walking hand in hand. Kairi noticed that some drawings were all around the cave, some were intentional and others were just random doodles. Sora stood in front of her and opened his arms out wide. "This is the special secret cave! We usually just draw and talk in here."

Kairi pointed towards one spot in the back of the cave. "Let's draw each other." Sora agreed by nodding excitedly. "I bet my drawing will be better than yours."

Kairi shook her head. "Not uh."

"Uh huh."

"Not uh."

"Uh huh."

They each picked up a small rock and sat on the ground to draw their faces. It took them about 30 minutes to do each of their portraits. Kairi was the first to be done, so she looked over to see Sora's portrait of her. He made her hair look stringy and it was all over the place. The boy wasn't the best drawer due to the many messy scribbles in his drawing of her. When Sora was done, he turned to look at hers. Kairi's portrait of Sora looked way neater and was more accurate to his features.

The two stared at their portraits then at each other. It wasn't too long before they burst out in laughter. Their high-sounding voices echoed throughout the cave. "Sora, I don't look like that." she giggled.

Sora chuckled, "Yes you do! Your portrait is the one that's wrong. I have more hair than that."

Once they set the rocks down, they sat together under their cave drawings. There was a minute of silence; the two playfully swung their feet against each other. Sora turned to Kairi with a small smile. "I like you Kairi, let's be best friends."

Kairi eyes perked up with an innocent glow and gave him a sweet smile. "I like you too Sora, we can be best friends forever."

Sora held out his pinky finger. "Promise?"

Kairi eyed his finger then nodded. "Promise."

They wrapped their pinky fingers together, making a solid start of a new friendship. A few moments later they decided to walk back and check up on Riku and Tidus. Sora and Kairi walked together out of the dark, musty cave while holding hands. The two friends swung their arms playfully up and down, leaving a trail of their childish giggles.

**ooo**

After sharing the paopu fruits, Sora and Kairi sat to watch the sunset over the calm ocean waves. Sora had his hand over hers, slightly adjusting his soft grip. Kairi turned to Sora, thinking about the time she first met him.

"Remember how we first met?"

Sora turned to her with an amused smile. "Yeah, of course I do. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"You and Riku were racing on the beach and-"

"We bumped into each other." Sora finished for her.

The two chuckled as they recalled the funny memory. Kairi looked down at their hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "Then you took me to the secret cave and we drew each other."

Sora nodded and took a good look at Kairi. His eyes softened as he saw her looking out into the sea. With the little beach breeze blowing in her face, she looked at peace. He took his hand to brush some out of place strands out of her face. Then he took his thumb and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

Kairi turned and looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad I met you Sora."

Sora removed his grasp on Kairi's hand to cup her right cheek with his palm. He looked into her eyes with nothing but the boundless love he had for her.

"Me too, Kairi. Me too."

* * *

Woohoo! I'm done! I would like to thank you readers for taking the time to check out my contributions for Sokai Week 2019. Thanks for all the reviews and the love you had shown, even my silent readers. I hope you all enjoyed my works.

I have other KH stories if you're interested; **_Key Brothers_**, _**KH3: A Better Conclusion**_, _**Sora's Necklace**_, & _**Silent Beauty**_. So if you're curious to check them out please don't hesitate.

My socials

Insta: (writing account) mcpoems3

Tumblr: kawaiianimefangirl33

Have a beautiful day!

_**"The way of peace is the way of love. Love is the greatest power on earth. It conquers all things." - Peace Pilgrim**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


End file.
